User blog:SilverFengo/The Art of "Wingball"
As I said in my previous blog,(which no one even bothered to read or maybe give out a little comment, but I'll leav here a link if you missed it) I'm gonna explain the principles and precepts of an epic sport of the 5 kingdoms of Gryffinia Wingball! History Wingball(n.)-a popular sport invented by the ancient gryffons of the 6 kingdoms in order to communicate and make peaceful contacts between kingdoms, and to develop sportsmanship and healthy competition. But when the 6th kingdom tries to use this sport as a form of war strategy that nearly took o ver all the other 5 kingdoms, a brave team of five skilled players won fair and square against the 6th kingdom's ace players. The sport was then banned throughout the land and the 6th kingdom is banished into the far corners of the land until they reside in a foreboding rocky seaside cliff called the Edge. Now hundred years after the banning, a historian revived the sportby playing with his students at the Gryffinia University (Gryffinia U) and after much debate with other historians, made changes in the games rules and improved the equipment (the goal, ball and "scooper") to make the game more exciting. It is then that the 5 rulers of the kingdoms agreed to revive the sport and announced a tournament heled every two years where in one kingdom will host it and the 5 kingdoms compete each other for greatness, honor and dignity for their kingdoms. This tournament is known as the Gryffinia Cup. Since there has been a change of the original rule of 6 players, the sport can be played of 2 teams of 5 players: Two Strikers, Two Defenders and a Goal Guard. Also a magical leather and metal armor is added to the sport. It's magical because it can heal wounds inflicted by weapons and magic during play but a severe blow on the armor will result the uniform to teleport it's player back to the bench for 2.5 minutes to rest. Rules #Use of weapons and magic is allowed, only to defend the goal, deflect attacks and distract and/or stun opposing players. #Cheating is not allowed. Caught cheating will result in 7.5 minutes at the bench. #Scoopers are designed to catch, throw, pass and scoop the ball. Anyone using the scooper as a form of weapon means 5 minutes at the bench. #Flight is allowed as long as their under the limited altitude of 5000 meters. Exceeding the altitude will cause the player to be teleported back on the field. #Punching and kicking the ball is allowed but on other team players mean 5 minutes at the bench. #Harming the opposing player with the ball means 3 minutes at the bench. #A free throw to earn points is for those who are severely injured by accident. For beginners 5 tries, novices 3 tries and experts 1 try. #'Always follow the rules!' Equipment *Ball (made of either cork, wicker or rattan, sometimes coated in fire, ice, made of rock or with holes with a hollow inside) circumference: 43-45 cm. *Scoopers-a tool that can extend and retract it's handle and hook used to catch, throw, pass or scoop the goal. If the gryffin player assumes 4 legged position, the hooks retract back and the paw is free to move around. *Goal-a large hole in both sides of the arena where the player must throw the ball into it to earn points. Varies in shape and form in the 5 kingdoms (Fire: Ring, Water: Net, Earth: A hole in the arena wall,Air: Arch, Beacon: Gate) Approved Weapons #For the Fire Kingdom: sword, scythe, hammer, hooked shivs, daggers, great swords, shield, Heat gauntlets. #For the Water Kingdom: spear, lance, trident, whip, long spear, shield, Ice gauntlets. #For the Earth Kingdom: hammer, club, mace, axe, long hammers, great shields, great axe, Heavy gauntlets #For the Air Kingdom: bow and arrows, throwing knives, arrowhead sword, fan, sickle, twin fans, twin sickles, shield, Feather gauntlets #For the Light Kingdom: longswords, spears, hammers, bow and arrow, mirrored shields, beaded whips, glaive, Blind gauntlet. (Some musical instruments can be made weapons for some magic users) Category:Blog posts